


Кафе захолустного городка

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Может ли встреча подарить надежду?





	Кафе захолустного городка

      Это случилось поздней осенью, когда постоянные дожди лишь иногда перемежались хоть и с солнечной, но прохладной погодой.  
        
      Они встретились внезапно. Да и можно ли предугадать встречу двух столь разных людей так далеко от дома? В кафе, где подавали лишь три вида кофе: эспрессо, капучино и почему-то мокко. И как только хозяева не разорились с таким скудным ассортиментом? Наверно, потому, что здесь подавали самые вкусные пирожные во всём этом небольшом захолустном городке, где так любили выпечку.  
         
      Первым зашёл невысокий, стройный, зеленоглазый брюнет. Жаль только, цвет его глаз был едва различим за стёклами очков, небрежно нацепленных на нос. Молодой человек оглядел помещение оценивающим взглядом, вздохнул и уселся за столик у окна, уставившись на лениво стекающую по стеклу воду. Официантка тут же поставила перед ним большую кружку эспрессо и тарелку с парочкой пирожных с заварным кремом, словно этот человек уже не раз бывал здесь и всегда заказывал одно и то же.   
         
      Мужчина будто бы и не замечал происходящее, но, когда официантка собралась уже уходить, повернулся к ней и благодарно улыбнулся, отчего девушка залилась румянцем. Ну нравился ей этот немногословный парень, что тут поделать, а молодой человек, не обратив никакого внимания на реакцию девушки, снова отвернулся к окну. Словно капли дождя его интересовали куда больше…   
      Официантка не обиделась на такое его поведение. Оно было обычным для этого странного человека, вечно о чём-то глубоко задумывающегося, смотря на дождь.   
        
         
      Второй человек зашёл позже. Чёрные волосы закрывали лицо, но не могли скрыть выдающийся, с горбинкой, нос. Недовольно фыркнув, он тут же направился к стойке, чтоб заказать себе кофе на вынос, и края его чёрного плаща захлестали владельца по ногам. Он не любил толпу, не любил внимание, потому и переехал сюда, никого не поставив в известность из своих прошлых знакомых. Да и незачем было: им и раньше-то мало кто интересовался, а уж с прекращением войны, когда надобность в шпионе отпала, и подавно, чему этот угрюмый человек был только рад.  
         
      Расплатившись и забрав свой кофе, он уже почти совсем ушёл, но тут что-то заставило его поражённо замереть в дверях, уставившись на задумчивого молодого человека, словно не веря своим глазам. Словно призрака увидел. Правда, с шоком этот мрачный тип справился довольно быстро и дёрнулся к выходу, словно хотел остаться незамеченным, уйти раньше, чем… Сидящий вдруг повернулся, и зелёные глаза встретились с тёмно-карими, почти чёрными.   
      Обречённо вздохнув, хозяин тёмных глаз медленно направился к смотревшему на него.  
        
      — Поттер, — процедил он устало, когда остановился перед немного потемневшим от времени деревянным столиком со стоявшими на нём блюдцем пирожных и кружкой ароматного, ещё не успевшего остыть эспрессо, от которого до сих пор тоненькой струйкой поднимался пар. Аромат кофе ударил в ноздри, прокрался в душу, всколыхнул воспоминания. — Какими судьбами?  
         
      — По работе, — ровно ответил зеленоглазый, словно ничуть не удивившись встрече, и лишь лёгкий прищур мог бы выдать его настоящие чувства, если бы рядом нашёлся человек, который мог расшифровать мимику этого странного посетителя. — А вы, профессор? — и рукой повелительно указал на стул напротив, словно имел право командовать везде и всеми… или просто привык этим заниматься.  
         
      Тот, кого назвали профессором, поморщился, словно ему напомнили о чём-то неприятном, но промолчал, последовав негласному распоряжению своего собеседника.  
      — Живу здесь, — буркнул он, опустившись на слегка скрипнувший от его веса стул. — Уединение — это всё, что нужно уставшему от жизни бывшему шпиону… — с усмешкой добавил профессор, ставя стаканчик с кофе на стол и скрещивая руки на груди.   
        
      — Если хотели уединения, так почему рассказали, где живёте? — заинтересовался тот, кого назвали Поттером.  
      — Как будто вы, если б захотели, не узнали бы, — растянул губы в подобии улыбки, больше похожей на оскал, собеседник. — Должность Главного аврора имеет свои преимущества, вы не находите?  
      — Как и свои недостатки, — спокойно парировал Поттер, внимательно рассматривая сидевшего перед ним. — А вы ни капли не изменились, мистер Снейп, — через какое-то время удовлетворённо заметил он, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула.  
      — Это комплимент? — саркастично поднял бровь профессор.   
      — Как хотите, — равнодушно пожал плечами Главный аврор. — Мне всё равно, как вы воспримите мои слова.  
      — Неужели? — изогнул губы Снейп в подобии улыбки.  
        
      Какое-то время они изучающее смотрели друг на друга, после чего Поттер снова отвернулся к окну. Повисла тишина…  
        
      — Так что вас привело в такую глушь? — наконец нарушил молчание Снейп, и было непонятно — спросил ради вежливости или действительно было интересно.  
        
      — Служебная тайна, — тем же ровным тоном ответил Главный аврор, вроде бы лениво повернувшись к собеседнику и скользя по нему взглядом. И только внимательный мог бы разглядеть интерес и какую-то затаённую тоску, неуловимо промелькнувшие перед тем, как Поттер прикрыл на мгновение глаза, то ли моргая, то ли пытаясь скрыть свои чувства. — В любом случае, вы не сможете помочь… Вне вашей компетенции и круга интересов.  
        
      — Позвольте мне самому решать, — вдруг непонятно отчего разозлился Снейп, сверля Поттера взглядом.   
        
      — Если бы вы были в курсе, то не спрашивали бы меня, — резко прервал профессора Главный аврор, как-то зло сверкнув глазами, и от этого взгляда Снейп тут же снова откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте. И прищурился. Выжидательно. Оценивающе. — Впрочем, простите. Я не должен был срываться на вас, — снова перешёл на нейтральный тон Поттер. — Я ценю ваше желание помочь, но, увы, не в этот раз…  
         
        
      — Гарри, сколько ты ещё собираешься ломать эту комедию? — вдруг устало спросил Снейп, тяжело вздохнув и опуская руки на стол. Слишком тонкие запястья, с тревогой отметил про себя Поттер, правда, в этот раз ничем не выдав свои мысли и переживания. — Какие ещё дела могут быть у Главного аврора в такой дыре, как этот городишко? Я скорей поверю, что ты случайно сюда забрёл, чем по делу, но ведь и это будет неправда…  
        
      — Северус, — прикрыв на мгновение глаза, произнёс сидящий напротив с нечитаемой интонацией. И не понятно, чего в голосе было больше: боли или осуждения, — зачем ты так?  
      — Как? — горько хмыкнул Снейп, вдруг заинтересовавшись стоящим перед ним одноразовым стаканчиком с кофе, будто видел его впервые.  
        
      — Зачем вся эта комедия, если сразу всё понял? — пояснил Гарри всё с той же интонацией, наблюдая за Северусом из-под полуприкрытых век. Видимо, стараясь не показать своих истинных чувств.  
      — Ты это начал, — неожиданно зло ответил профессор. — Я только подыграл. Точнее, постарался.  
      — Северус…  
        
      — Для вас — профессор Снейп, мистер Поттер! — вдруг рявкнул Снейп в лучших традициях профессора зельеварения, преподавателя школы волшебства Хогвартс, внушающего ужас всем студентам сего заведения, но на Гарри это не произвело абсолютно никакого впечатления.  
        
      — Нет, Северус… — упрямо повторил Поттер и вдруг схватил руку профессора, что держала стаканчик с кофе. Это произошло так неожиданно, что часть напитка выплеснулась на их руки, но, похоже, никто из них не обратил на это внимания. — Северус… — снова повторил Гарри с интонациями, заставившими Снейпа вздрогнуть, но он так и не смог отнять свою руку... — Северус…  
        
      — Чего ты хочешь добиться? — неожиданно спокойно спросил Снейп через некоторое время. — Я не вернусь, Гарри.   
      — Я и не прошу этого, — еле слышно произнёс Главный аврор, — не на работу. Вернись… ко мне. — И отвернулся к окну, провожая капли дождя взглядом…  
        
        
      Кап… кап… кап…   
      Разводы на стекле….  
        
        
      Снейп тоже проводил пару капель.  
      — Зачем? — тихо, на грани слышимости…   
      — Нужен, — выдох, не ответ… — Не могу… — откровение. Крик души, что не может звучать громче дыхания…  
      — Это не выход. Всё повторится снова…   
      — Нет… обещаю… — боль, что струится по венам, выдыхаемая вина, смирение, любовь.  
      — Не верю… — шёпот на грани слышимости.  
      — Поверь… — надежда на грани отчаяния.   
      — Гарри…  
      — Северус… прошу.  
        
      И, кажется, даже время застыло, когда их взгляды встретились. Безмолвный диалог, в котором всё решают чувства и оттенки эмоций. Где нет места словам, где они могут только всё испортить.  
        
         
      Первым сдался профессор. Опустив глаза, он наконец-то освободил свою руку из цепких пальцев. Правда, лишь для того, чтоб в задумчивости как-то нервно начать барабанить пальцами по мокрой от недавно пролитого кофе столешнице. Официантка бы давно вытерла, да не хотела мешать напряжённому диалогу этих странных посетителей, один из которых ей так приглянулся.  
         
      Поттер сидел молча, давая Северусу время подумать. Не торопя, как раньше, не пытаясь что-либо изменить или внести ещё тысячу других предложений… Он просто ждал, напряжённо смотря в окно, но, кажется, не видел ни унылого пейзажа, ни капель воды, стекающих по стеклу, за которыми в последние дни так много наблюдал…  
        
      — Гарри, ты же понимаешь, нельзя два раза войти в одну и ту же реку, — наконец заговорил профессор, убирая руки со стола и стараясь тщательно подбирать слова.  
      — Ты разлюбил? — шёпот Гарри можно было и не услышать, так, лёгкое дуновение, сорвавшееся с губ, но Северус разобрал… и с грустью отрицательно качнул головой. — Тогда выражение не о нас, — уже более уверенно добавил собеседник. — Если любовь осталась, с остальным справимся. Обещаю, — голос предательски дрогнул на последнем слове.  
         
      Глубоко-глубоко в зелёных глазах рядом с тоской притаилась надежда, и сидящий напротив вдруг понял, что не сможет убить этот небольшой проблеск веры в лучшее. Не сможет, даже если потом будет жалеть о принятом решении…  
        
      Может, действительно стоит дать отношениям ещё один шанс?  
         
      Сердце гулко ударилось о рёбра и зачастило, стоило только поверить, что всё ещё возможно. Надежда что, заразна?  
        
      Снейп не успел ответить, как к их столу подлетел чей-то патронус в форме ястреба и потребовал срочно явиться на работу…   
      — Вот и один из недостатков должности Главного аврора, — горько улыбнулся Поттер, отсылая патронуса назад. — Говорил же меня не беспокоить… — И остался на месте, нервно крутя в руках кружку с кофе, правда, даже не пытаясь отпить. — Я пообещал себе, если ты и сегодня не придёшь, то… я больше не буду искать встреч, — неожиданная откровенность помогла профессору собраться с мыслями. Он наконец-то принял решение и перестал сомневаться. Будь что будет, но сейчас...  
        
      — Гарри, работа, — напомнил Поттеру Снейп, с недоумением наблюдая, как тот даже не пытается встать из-за стола, уткнувшись носом в свою чашку. — Тебя ждут.  
      — Пусть ждут, — рассеянно пожал плечами Главный аврор, наконец-то поднимая взгляд. — Не пойду.  
        
      И тут профессор поверил, что действительно что-то изменилось. В отношении, в приоритетах, в жизненных ценностях… может, получится… На душе стало теплее.  
        
      — Иди, Гарри, вдруг что-то важное, — повторил Снейп, и, когда Поттер неохотно поднялся, признавая необходимость уделить время работе, которую в последнее время забросил, тихо добавил: — До пятницы, — и, встретив удивлённый, взволнованный взгляд, решил внести ясность: — Я ничего не обещаю. Попробуем снова общаться, а дальше… как получится.  
      — До пятницы, — кивнул Гарри и, резко дёрнувшись к выходу, так, что ножки стула проехались по полу с неприятным звуком, поспешил уйти. То ли боясь, что Северус передумает и отменит встречу, то ли стараясь скрыть ликование и радость, что поселились в душе после слов профессора.  
        
      Северус же остался сидеть за столом, невидяще смотря на кружку недопитого кофе и пирожные с заварным кремом, к которым Гарри сегодня так и не притронулся… В душе постепенно расцветала надежда, которую он уже успел похоронить в момент, когда ушёл из жизни человека, которого любил. Ушёл, потому что не видел их будущего вместе…  
        
      Вздохнув, Снейп наконец-то вынырнул из болезненных воспоминаний, расплатился и покинул заведение, что невольно подарило двум любящим друг друга надежду.   
        
      Проводив взглядом второго мужчину, официантка вдруг отчётливо поняла, что, если эти двое и придут сюда ещё когда-нибудь, то точно вместе. Вздохнув, девушка поспешила убрать со стола, за которым они беседовали, чуть дольше задержавшись взглядом на окне, в которое так любил смотреть зеленоглазый посетитель.   
         
      Мир вокруг был так же сер, и дождь всё накрапывал, рисуя на стекле каплями незамысловатые дорожки…


End file.
